


An Unknown Meeting

by castles_and_crowns



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Pre-Star Wars: A New Hope, Space Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 16:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11855451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castles_and_crowns/pseuds/castles_and_crowns
Summary: What if Leia and Luke met once before A New Hope, but they didn't know who the other was?  This short one shot is just a little interaction between our favorite space siblings years before they knew they were brother and sister.





	An Unknown Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This world and these characters obviously all belong to Lucasfilm.

Luke Skywalker’s uncle, Owen Lars, had ordered Luke to take the family speeder to Mos Eisley to pick up two pieces of moisture farming equipment that they couldn’t get at their local mechanic shop. Luke was typically sent to Mos Eisley twice a year to pick up these pieces, and while he did, in fact, buy the pieces his uncle needed, he did not get them in the way his uncle expected. Tipped off by a friend, Luke now bought his equipment on the black market. By doing so, he was actually able to save some credits for himself. And with those saved credits, Luke eventually planned on getting away from his family’s moisture farm, and travelling the galaxy.

Walking into what appeared to be a scrap shop, young Luke Skywalker headed towards a door discretely hidden by a thick black curtain. Once inside the covert room, Luke walked toward the shelves that held the pieces he needed. As he did so, a petite young woman in a charcoal dress came out of the shadows, and the two bumped into each other.

“Excuse me,” the young woman said.

“I—I’m so sorry,” Luke replied, feeling this weird jolt of energy in the pit of his stomach that he didn’t recognize.

“No need to apologize,” the young woman, who had to be around his age, replied.

“Oh, well…thanks,” Luke said as he continued towards the shelf. He quickly grabbed the two pieces he needed and moved toward the counter, where he stood behind the same girl.

Parkah Joon, the Ugnaught proprietor of the black market stop, was having a conversation with the girl.

“I’m sorry, ma’am, but the price has gone up. Supply and demand, you know,” Parkah said slyly.

“This is not the price we agreed to,” the young woman said with a tone of authority.

“Things change. Consider it the price of silence,” Parkah replied.

“Silence goes both ways, Parkah, or did you forget you were running a black market operation?” 

The girl’s remark seemed to have stumped Parkah, who crossed his arms before nodding. “You’re right, princess. My apologies. You may purchase at the original price.”

Princess? Luke thought. He’d never come across a princess before—not to mention one who sought items from the black market.

The transaction was soon completed, and it was Luke’s turn to pay.

“These rebels think they’ve got some operation,” Parkah muttered.

“Rebels? That princess was a rebel?” Luke asked.

“That’s my understanding,” Parkah replied grumpily.

Luke’s interested was peaked. “Hold on one moment, Parkah.”

Luke quickly jogged away from the counter and past the other side of the curtain. The princess was still inside the store. Luke ran right up to her and tapped her on her shoulder.

“You’re with the rebellion?” he asked.

The princess’s expression grew dark and her voice was hushed. “Who wants to know?”

“I do. I want to join!”

“Aren’t you a little young to join the rebellion?” she asked.

“I can’t be much younger than you! I’m sixteen!” Luke responded.

“I’m sixteen as well. But I’m in politics. I’m a princess and a senator. It’s diff—oh, why am I telling you any of this? For all I know, you could be a spy for the Empire, and there could be storm troopers right outside, waiting to arrest me.”

“I’m no spy!” Luke answered indignantly. 

The princess seemed to smile a little at Luke’s crossness. “Okay, I believe you.”

“What’s your name?”

“I’m afraid I shouldn’t say,” the princess answered. “But, if you’re still interested in a couple years, I’m sure we’d love to have you. There are more rebel cells than you may realize.”

“Really?” Luke asked.

“Holonews may say otherwise, but we’re growing fast.”

“Wow.” Luke was impressed. Down at Tosche Station, his friends spoke of rumors about a rebellion building across the Empire, but when Luke mentioned it to his uncle, his uncle had told him the rumors weren’t true.

The princess smiled and looked around uneasily. “I should get going. I shouldn’t be taking more time than I need around here. It looks suspicious.”

Luke was sad to see the princess go. He had a million questions he wanted to ask her about the rebellion and about the whole galaxy. She appeared to be an experienced galaxy traveller, and Luke hadn’t ever left Tatooine. But it wasn’t just that. He felt something as he stood there next to her. He couldn’t pinpoint what it was though. It didn’t feel like a romantic attraction, he didn’t think. But it was definitely an attraction of some type. Whatever it was, it was a feeling he had never experienced before.

“Okay. Safe travels,” Luke said. “And good luck. I hope to join you one day.”

“Perhaps you will,” the princess said before squeezing Luke’s arm a little, pulling up the hood of her cloak, and walking away. 

Luke watched as the princess exited the shop and disappeared into the crowded streets of Mos Eisley.


End file.
